


So...WTF, Sullivan??

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: SULLIVANDY - Fandom, Station 19 (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Family, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Many Chapters NOT-FOR-MINORS, Married VICLEY, Vicley Fuff and Humor, falling for you, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: (After Season 2 Finale)





	1. WHY?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts), [jessygrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessygrl/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



> SULLYVANDY CHAPTER 1 (ADULT LANGUAGE  
> ANDY AND MAYA CHAPTER 2 (ADULT THEME)  
> SULLYVANDY CHAPTER 3 (EXPLICIT)  
> VICLEY CHAPTER 4 (FAMILY TIME)  
> VICLEY CHAPTER 5 (EXPLICIT)  
> SULLYVANDY CHAPTER 5 (EXPLICIT)  
> SULLYVANDY/ CHAPTER 6 (EXPLICIT)  
> VICLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera can't figure out why Sullivan shut-down their about-to-happen  
> sex-romp out of nowhere, with no explanation...She wants A-N-S-W-E-R-S...  
> (takes place after the season 2 finale some weeks after the Season 2)

Andy Herrera stomps from one side of the apartment she shares with Maya and Vic to the other, raging  
on and on about how she and Captain Robert Sullivan were seconds away of consummating their new-found  
relationship, when out of nowhere (seemingly), he asks her to leave with no explanation. no -ANYTHING-  
She's hurt, humiliated, qnd Maya allows her time to wind down some before before offering her input.

.

"I'm so fucking humiliated, Maya", Herrera states, angrily. "I can't imagine what could possibly explain  
kicking me out right as things got really hot and heavy...I mean, at least take a second and explain-'I'm feeling  
sick', whatever it may be, instead of just 'Can you leave, please'..."

"I GET IT, Girl...you know I have your back, no matter what you decide-but I'm telling you-it makes NO SENSE-  
after all of the flirting, the 'moments' (air quotes), the-the -what is it-SIMPATICO; the chemistry between you two,  
that he just shuts down right before he's about to get some...he WAS gonna get some, right.?"

"Oh, hell yeah!...as sure as hell is hot!", says Andy.

"Then THINK ABOUT IT-and go talk to him; give him a chance to explain-'K?"

Later that night, Andy is too restless to get much sleep. There HAS TO BE a reasonable explanation, as Maya says,  
and she has never known her friend to make impulsive or rash decisions (evidenced by her secret fling with Jack)...still,  
it's true that it's only fair to hear Robert out...her decision made, she drifts-off to sleep, at last...


	2. THE EXPLANATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrera and Sullivan agree to meet at his apartment after duty hours, to discuss the distressing  
> events of their last intimate encounter

Herrera texts Sullivan, suggesting that they meet at his home, in an hour; she's relieved his response is affirmative. She  
and Maya choose her outfit carefully: a royal blue blouse of crushed silk, ink black jeans, and blue heels the same color as her  
blouse; underneath, Maya suggests bra, french cut undies, and garterbelt, all in black After dressing, Andy feels sexy and daring;  
if they DO 'make up', she wants to be ready.

Now that she's cooled down, she's ready to hear his explanation and (she hopes), get their relationship back on track.

Once she arrives, he greets her rather gravely, taking her leather jacket and inviting her into the living room. She notices that R  
Kelly's remix of "Step In The Name Of Love" is playing in the background, at the perfect volume to allow conversation.

Taking a seat on his comfortable sectional, Andy raises an eyebrow and quips, "Really?", meaning his choice of music. Robert  
hands her a glass of white wine, responding, "Hate the Uncontrollably-Peeing Asshole Artist, not the music he created."

[Kelly croons: Said I know that it's somebody's birthday tonight  
somewhere...And I know somebody's gonna celebrate tonight  
somewhere ...I know...[Pre-Chorus] (One things for sure) I'm  
gonna put on my dancing shoes (Then I'ma hit the door);  
And go out and step the whole night through) ...]

"To us," the Station 19 Captain says. They clink glasses, and Andy says, "Touche'...NOW...explain to me just why in the  
world what happened, happened, Captain Sullivan." Robert appears to struggle with the answer, finally stating, "The short  
answer is, IT SHOULD'NT HAVE; I should have explained that I suddenly felt this excruciating pain in my leg and knee,  
and instead of freezing, I should have just come just come clean, for lack of a better word, about the situation-I truly apologize,  
and I hope you forgive me."

Herrera's dark eyes soften, and her heart goes out to the contrite Captain. "Robert...I'm FEELING YOU, and I unless I'm just  
as dense as a post, You're FEELING ME, too-just as much...look, in the future, just-just- SAY SOMETHING; I'll always understand,  
at least I'll try. You have an injury, I get it-you DID miss out on a 'killer massage' though, I hope you're aware."

Sullivan, smiling, says, "No, you aren't dense, and as to why I didn't just come clean with you, I really can't say...though, residual  
'trust issues, if I had to guess...if you're questioning whether I'm FEELING YOU, I'd say that question ANSWERED ITSELF once we  
started...you know."

Sullivan stands, probably to get more wine, and Herrera stands as well.

She says, "Well...I have a suggestion: I kiss you (she steps forward, grasps his muscular forearms, and standing on tip-toe, presses her  
soft, full, red-painted lips against his; then steps back, briefly breaking their lip-lock), And you kiss me back..." Sullivan is more than happy  
to comply, gathering her close, meeting her halfway, and joining their mouths together. Once they come up for air, Andy says playfully, "Hey,  
WAIT-if we start this again, and you put the brakes on, Te Parto en Toda Tu Madre-entiendes?"

"A huevo", The big man grins back, and they kiss again. "Here, or in your bedroom," Andy gasps.

Sullivan responds, "We've already wasted too much time," and guides her down to the plush carpet. As they grope and caress each other,  
the song segues into the remix of the same artist's hit "Your Body's Calling:

[Yeah, I don't want you to hold back any longer baby; 'Cause tonight, I'm gonna give  
you all the little things I know you've been waiting for-ohoh-So, brace yourself and  
listen-I hear you callin', here I come baby to save you, oh oh Baby no more  
stallin',these hands have bee n longing to touch you baby; And now that  
you've come around to seein' it my way, You won't regret it baby and you  
surely won't forget it baby It's unbelievable how your body's falling for me...]

They come up for air again, and Andy takes the opportunity to moan, "Undress me, Papi-Quitame la ropa."

Sullivan is too busy kissing the deep hollow of her neck to answer; his long, thick, yet limber fingers work the the buttons of her  
blouse free, exposing the black, lacy demi-cup bra cradling her golden-hued C cups ...her breath quickening, Andy shrugs the garment  
off and tosses it to one side, arching her back as her lover goes to work on the little hook on the front of her bra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Te Parto en Toda Tu Madre-entiendes?: I'll beat the shit out of you, understand?
> 
> A Huevo: slang for agreement
> 
> ABOUT THE SONG-I struggled with using this particular artist, due to the recent revelations  
> about his weirdo activities with children, andafter much reflection, I decided to go forward,  
> separating the music from the Artist's asshole activities-I apologize to any who don't agree


	3. HOT LIKE FIRE-zzzzzz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrera and Sullivan's night of passion continues-and things get HOT-LIKE FIRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Step In The Name Of Love'  
> 'Hump Bounce'
> 
> by R Kelly (yes, he loves to pee on young girls and Women-it doesn't change the quality  
> or lack of, in some minds of the music)

From the previous Chapter: ...her breath quickening, Andy shrugs the garment off and tosses it to one side, arching her back  
a as her lover goes to work on the little hook on the front of her bra...his fingers solve the clasp easily, and once the pretty lace cups are  
are peeled apart, Sullivan kisses and licks each dark brown,stiffening nubbin capping the firm, beautiful mounds. Hissing with pleasure,  
Herrera closes her eyes, mouth open, her tongue snaking out to lick it at her own lips; it's patently obvious that this man knows his way around  
the female body...as he worships her breasts, Andy assists him in skinning-off her tight black jeans and underpants, then, together, they strip Sully  
of his sweatshirt and sweatpants (he's 'commando' underneath)...

"Andy grins at him, saying, "Expecting someone, hmmm?" (to herself she thinks VALIENDO MADRE, when she sees the size of his  
member...not that she's not eager to 'meet the challenge!'...)

Before joining his lips with hers yet again, Sullivan zings HER in return, "My dick is out and swinging, isn't it?"

('Step In The Name Of Love' segues smoothly into the final song of the R Kelly three-pak: Hump Bounce):

[Every day and every night humpin' and bouncin' All I wanna do...Every day and every night humpin' and bouncin' All  


I wanna do-Summertime...Saturday night [background] ...It's time to be havin'-a good time tonight Music got you in the  


mood,-you'll be dancin' all night...all night, all night-Lovin ' the way the DJ's mixin' and everybody's on the floor...I can't  


seem to stop thinkin' about you, baby, No matter what I do...]

They are both to heated-up to bother with fore-play (except for a pair of fingers Sullivan inserts into the already moistening gash  
between the horny beauty's parted thighs, and together, they guide his long, very thick penis to her ready entrance and inside...  
Herrera takes some quick, huffing breaths; she's having difficulty with his girth (AND LENGTH!), Robert is her first lover of color in  
some time, and she knows that, with time and patience, she's in for an intensely pleasurable experience...she bites her bottom lip, and utters  
a tiny squeal as he feeds two more inches into her; another inch, and Andy cries out, "OOOOO!; hold it a second, baby ...Ooooaaaah...wait,  
Robert, wait", which he patiently does....in this way, an inch or two at a time, they work together, until MOST of his 11" is tightly embedded in  
her dripping feminine cleft...(R Kelly continues crooning...

The song's up-tempo inspires Sullivan to increase the depth and pace of his strokes; Herrera is sufficiently wet and loose enough to  
enough to accommodate nearly ALL of his summer-sausage sized cock...Andy locks her ankles about his lean, muscled lower back, just above  
his buttocks, she wriggles and whines rotating her own hips in tight semi-circles, matching Sullivan's thrusts, stroke for stroke.

"Ay, DIOSITO MIO!," she cries, tears of want, of pure LUST, staining her lovely cheeks. Sullivan's breathing is eve, steady; he's  
not close to cumming just yet (then when her clasping inner labia tighten suddenly (due to a small, pre-orgasm tremor that causes her whole  
body to jerk and twist about, he very nearly loses it)....

Now Andy is on all fours, her naked boobs swinging beneath her, her big bountiful behind, framed so enticingly by the straps of  
her garter-belt, wobble and quiver, each time Sullivan's the fronts of his thighs contact it...Andrea is in a SEXUAL FRENZY as intense as  
she's ever experienced before...pure ecstasy.

"SHIT!, DAMN!", Sullivan grunts, reveling in the hot wet depths of the sexy Latina...he still can't believe how intoxicatingly EROTIC  
this luscious Woman is! The two of o them cum nearly at the same time...Sullivan first, then the wriggling, squirming, weeping with joy Herrera...

"Que Malo", Herrera, mutters teasingly, scooting onto her side and facing the big, sweat-sheened Black man.

He returns her smile-"Y porque 'malo'?" [Why am I bad?]

"Parece que me mataste! [I think you killed me!]...Ooo!" The two sated lovers share a laugh...the sheets beneath them are soaked with  
perspiration, along with their excreted fluids. Stirring, Andy inquires,"Are you hungry, Papa? Is there anything to eat, 'cause I'm starved."

His breathing has nearly resumed it's normal rhythm, and he responds, "Why don't we order in, after we shower-you good with that?"

Herrera agrees, and after they rest a few more minutes, they slide from the wreckage of Sullivan's queen bed and head toward the  
bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, DIOSITO MIO!-Oh Jesus Christ!
> 
> Que malo: You're bad
> 
> Me parace que me mataste: I think you killed me


	4. FAMILY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Brown, Vic's first cousin, arrives from San Jose.

"I am so incredibly nervous." Victoria waves her hands, her fingers fluttering loosely.

Her man does his best to comfort and re-asure the younger beauty. He knows that his family will love her just as much as  
he does. He's about to suggest a sure-fire remedy for nervousness when they are interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

About thirty seconds after she goes to answer, Lucas hears a loud commotion-two female voices...when she reurns, he has to blink  
twice: the woman with Vic looks enough like her to be her twin...Claire, the cousin from California they are expecting...

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Claire Brown breezes in cheerily, followed by Vic. 'Wow! You didn't exaggerate, Vicki Hughes...Damn!",  
she exclaims, apperciatively, apparising Ripley from head to toe.

"Stop, it Cousin! There's a flight back to San Jose at four twenty!," warns Victoria.

"Dr. Claire Brown, I presume."

"Tall, golden-haired, and STRAPPING! SO GLAD to meet you! Is there another one of you running around the area?"

Lucas, dumb-founded, looks askance at his wife. "Ignore her," she advises. The three take seats, nad the lady of the house serves iced tea  
Both Victoria and Lucas express condolences about the death of Claire's Mother some months ago. Victoria, of course, is well aware of  
her Aunt's struggles with substance abuse after her husband's suicide (an Veteran of The first and second Iraq campaigns, and Afghnistan as  
well, Morris Brown's un-diagnosed PTSD finally overwhelmed him). She doesn't mention either to her husband. Claire talks about how well  
she's progressed at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. Her surgical residency is back on track (after a few hiccups); the only issue is her  
somewhat erratic love life."Maybe I'll meet someone in Seattle," she says meanigfully, winking at Lucas.

"Bitch, if you don't stop flirting with my man!", jokes Hughes, and the three share a laugh.

"My sister Jen is due in about three hours, you two should get along well," Lukes remarks. "She's a lot of fun, you'll love her."

Claire inquires about eligible bachelors. Her cousin has already compiled a list: Detective Zayn Meier SPD, Tuck Jones, Ben Warren's  
stepson, and Jackson Avery, and Germán Kendall, a firefighter from Station 23. Germán has family in San Jose, and in Vic's mind the  
strongest 'candidate'.

They spend the rest of the eveing planning the menu for that night, and the next day, putting together a shopping list (grocery store), and  
a list of 'must visit' Seattle venues. L:ucas leaves for his work-out with Sully. Before Claire can ask about HIS situation, her cousin jumps  
in to make it clear taht Sully is 'off the market.

After Claire has freshened up, the two first cousins sit down to watch Grey's Anatomy.


	5. LET'S GO ALL THE WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic wants a baby...and Lucas is determined to give her one.

Once Lucas has kissed her awake, Vic reminds him that her cousin is down the hall, and that SHE is a 'screamer'. He, in turn,  
reminds her that the reason they re-modeled their home so that the guest rooms (and what will eventually become the NURSERY)  
are as far away from the master bedroom as possible thus: "Scream at will", he smirks.

His hands find and begin gently, and thoroughly kneading her bare breasts, having tugged her nightgown down so that it pools about her waist.  
Her left hand twines its fingers in his hair; the other snakes down to rub her pussy lips with a pair of fingers, exposing her hard pink clit. She rolled it  
between her fingers, leaning her head back and moaning.Within minutes, the insides of her thighs are sheened with her juices. Switching hands, she  
grips his hardening dick with the hand she'd been teasing her wet gash with; he lets go of his hair and drops that hand into her lap. Lucas can smell her  
arousal, wafting up from the hand stroking him, and his nostrils flare like a prize thoroughbred's.

"Open your legs, Baby", he whispers into her ear, and when she does, her inner walls tighten on him instantly, and his hoot of pleasure brings a  
smile to his lover's lips. They easily find a rhythm, grinding and thrusting in perfect sync. She turns her head, staring at his closed eye-lips until they pop  
open., and he kisses her ardently, relaying all of the love and adulation he feels in the simple buss. Their tongues lick each others' lips

"OH GOD! Yes...Yes...Yes...Right there! Oh my God I'm gonna cum!" Victoria shivers, as if wracked with fever, and her lithe body tightens in anticipation.

Lucas ceases thrusting and rotates his hips in a circle, increasing her pleasure. She shrieks and moans verifying that she approves of this new twist. Her   
pussy contracts violently, and the The violent contractions of her pussy as he bottoms out, the increased power with which she slams her fulsome ass  
against him, indicating that she is very close to a monumental orgasm. She's still in the middle of it when he plows into her, hard. She bucks and twists about and  
he reverts back to the tight, circular penetrations, until she relaxes (somewhat)...back to the more energetic, more forceful ingresses, and they thrash and buck,  
scream and moan in orgasmic release. 

They're free to bask the euphoria of their joint satisfaction, as he is not scheduled, and she has a night tour.


	6. HOT LIKE FIRE-zzzzzz! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERRERA AND SULLIVAN: they just can't get enough of one another!  
> And Lucas' mate from Queensland, LONAL BALL, in Seattle for a fire  
> conference will likely draw the attention of the always prowling JULES  
> KARR

Robert feels as if some beast had taken over his body: he drives into Andrea as if it was the only way his sperm will make it to her egg,  
even after the spasms had quieted in his lions. Panting heavily, he moves off of her, allowing her to sit up and for his cock to slip from her  
twitching, cum filled cunt. "GOD...I CAN'T FUCKIN' MOVE!", his partner groans, scooting off of the 'wet spot. to the far side of the bed,  
leaving room for him.

"Did you, ugggh!, want to clean up?

No, I'm fine."

"You aren't worried about?..." He wiggles his eybows, and shoots a glance toward her belly.

'You wouldn't want a chils with me? Do you realize how many Seattle Washingtom Men AND WOMEN would g=hve a baby with me in  
a FLASH? HUNDREDS!", she cracks.

"You've thought about that?

Crazily...I HAVE...not CRAZILY; I mean for ME, if you knew me before. You haven't?"

"Yeah. I actually have. I was too busy climbing the promotion ladder when...Luke and I were both Lieutanants at the time; obviously never  
got the chance."

"Cuentame de ella." (tell me about her). Sullivan turns to face her, studying her carefully before answering. "You would like her. No filter  
either of you-strong Strong personality-like yiurs, so deeply convinced that her view is the best view...lLIKE YOU. She approached me, also  
like you...I could be ME when I was around her-the way that I can be with you." His lips brush her shoulder, and she shivers.

"I'll give you a baby, or two," she says deadpan. "En serio-te doy bebes." (I mean it-I'll give you children)

"You mean that...you would do that."

"I told you... _YOU 'UN-DO ME_ ...like unlacing a pair of boots; I've never felt this way, EVER, about any man...I don't dare  
sleep when we're together, because I wanna take you in, not mis a second of YOU: the Andy from before: the hard-partying wild child, the Men...  
.I don't want that anymore. I feel like I've grown up tons with you. I've never wanted children; when JJ had hers, that night of the Blizzard, I thought  
_'ewwwww''_ ...I'm ready to have a baby now. A Little you. A stoic little you, growling cryptic one word orders: 'galletas' (cookies)...  
Mami-leche (milk)' "

"I've opened up!", laughing so hard he breaks violent wind.

"You have, Mi Amor. I've been a good influence on YOU, as well. OK; that should be enough time for your little swimmies to do their  
thing-shower together?"

-X-

"You'd make a good Father," Victoria pronounces, serving Lucas a plate of waffles, ham, toast, and her version of the 'eggy thing'.

"I'd like to think so; I've always wanted that", he responds, beginning to eat.

"I'm sorry that neither of your exes wanted to be Mothers, but I'm glad that I don't have to deal with EVA..SORRY, but I believe I'd have to  
kill that bitch if you had visitation every two weeks! I'll probbly have to anyway-KILL HER, hat is when we start our family. She has made it clear  
that she wants you back"

That earns her a laugh from her husband. "Yeah...she-?"

"She's a FUCKIN' _murray cod_ , that Eva!" Lonnie Ball, Lucas' firefighter bud from Southern Queensland shouts, entering the  
home from the side door left open for him. Having only arrived the previous evening (for a fire conference), he's a six-three specimen with dark  
red hair and a close-cropped beard, equally as handsome as his mate. "Lady present!", Lucas chides, shoving back from the table to greet the big  
man.

"Beg your pardon, Mrs", Lonnie says, bowing at the waist and grasping Victoria's hand. "Lonal Ball, since this out doesn't see fit for proper intro-  
ductions.

"Welcome, Lonal: I'm in the process of training him...sit, please-have some...'brekkie'? Is that right?"

"Hoy, Mate! Don't turn your back-I'll steal this beauty away-she's already learning the lingo!"

They all share a laugh, and Mrs. Ripley serves Captain Ball a plate, which he gratefully accepts. After their meal, Ripley is on shift, as is his wife,  
and the trio begin the drive to the 19.


End file.
